User talk:Prinzvon-licht
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bayonetta (character) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Omniance (talk) 16:11, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Front Page :This sounds like something that would be good to have. I'm thinking of ways to make it fit easily and still have a Featured Article on the front page. I might just cut down the site news, with only recent news being seen, and older news being put into a Show/Hide type of deal under it similar to the navigation templates. :What site were you going to take the template from? If you link it to me it could help me get an idea of how to make this work. Also don't feel like it's "bad" to copy things from other people on the Wiki. It's a community project, anything you can do to increase the quality of a Wiki should be welcomed here. Individual pride is wasted potential on a site like this. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 06:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::It's the Bleach Wiki's front page. The featured article box looks like it could be used for both the picture and featured article and we could possibly put a quote in there. But like i said i'd like to minimize the workload as much as possible. I'm not very good with templates and HTMI coding Prinzvon-licht (talk) 07:41, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see what you mean now. However, I'd like to keep the format of the main portion of the front page as is, maybe I'll just modify the right column and see what I can do when I have the time. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 20:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah of course, I mean i wouldn't want all your hard worked tarnished or anything. Just an idea i had! Prinzvon-licht (talk) 02:19, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Why sure! I'd love to help make an OST page! :) Mysterious Destiny (talk) 15:32, July 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:if it If you notice anything take it straight to Omni. I am not an admin, if I were I would have protected the page my self. I'm just a normal editor, like you are. Thank you for keeping an eye out though, its much appreciated. Ixbran (talk) 23:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) : No problem! Anything to improve the wiki as much as possible is in my interest. I'll make sure to atalk to him if anything happens Prinzvon-licht (talk) 23:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Expand & Collapse Template I created a template that can be used to Show/Hide text easily to help your edits to character pages: Be sure to capitalize the S''' and the '''H in the template, else it won't work correctly, as it's case-sensitive. When used it results in: In regards to the reversion of the story page, my apologies. I assumed that the section had simply been left unfinished by another user. I also felt that story moments of that much detail in the game shouldn't be included on the character page since it wasn't particularly focused around Bayonetta herself and was more about specific scene details of the game itself. However, given your permission, I shall make sure to be clear in future in regards to edits such as that. I apologise once again. TheGrudge154 (talk) 20:58, January 1, 2014 (UTC) No need to worry about it, I can see what you were trying to do and I'll work on the revision edits as soon as I can. Just to be clear, would you prefer me to revise what you're writing right now or to replace what's there with the version I was writing? TheGrudge154 (talk) 19:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC)